Silver Feathers
by Lyndseybug
Summary: When Elliot is asked to complete a simple task she jumps on it, depreciate to get out of her small town and away from her mother. But one simple task will take her on a journey of discovery, grief and love... Nuzlocke story
1. Prelude

A cloaked figure bursts into the chamber, an Eevee following close behind.

"Is it true?" It a woman, her voice filled with grief.

"Yes." A voice croaks after a long time.

The woman bursts into tears.

The Eevee rubs against her.

"Evelyn!" The voice calls and the woman looks up.

She not that old, just a girl really.

"Your sisters knew what they were doing. They knew the price." The voice said.

It was impossible to tell the gender but you could tell the voice was old, ancient even.

"They doesn't make it hurt any less." The girl whispered.

"I know," The voice said, "But don't let your sisters' sacrifice be in vain."

A light beamed down on a ornate box.

On the lid was a silver gem and on the bottom three smaller gems.

One red, one yellow, and one blue.

"Take it and protect it. Wait till the chosen one awakens." The girl went to grab the box but stopped short.

"What will happen if the chosen one doesn't awaken while I live?"

There was silence.

She had her answer.

She picked up the box and turned to leave.

"What will happen to you?" She whispered.

The voice laughed.

"I have lived for millions of years my dear," The room began to glow pink, "And I will live millions more."

The room disappeared around her and the Eevee.

The voice was gone.

Evelyn sighed.

"Come Eevee. We have much to do." The Eevee nodded and the two left the place.


	2. An Adventure Begins

_I'm seven years old._

_I'm running._

_The forest surrounds me. I feel the twigs and rocks under my feet._

_They should hurt._

_They don't._

_I can see the pokemon._

_I reach out to grab…_

I shot up, breathing heavily.

My whole body was shaking.

The dream again.

I growled.

I'd almost had it.

I'd had the same dream since I was… Well I've always had it.

This was the closet I'd ever gotten to reaching the mystery pokemon.

I sighed.

Maybe today would be a better day.

Elm wanted to see me for what ever reason.

I got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Elliot?" My mother called.

I sighed.

I could hear the alcohol on in her voice.

"Yeah Ma?" I walked into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" She hissed at the sight of my backpack.

"Elm needs me to do something for him." I said as calmly as I could muster.

I barely dodged the glass thrown at me.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"Get out of my house you ungrateful brat." I ran out of the house.

I was so distracted I didn't notice to blue blur heading towards me.

"Elliot!" A voice yelled.

I looked up only to be hit in the head by said blue blur.

"Ril!" It cried.

"Hey Mo." I croaked.

The Marill began checking her over.

"You alright Elliot?" I looked up to see Ethan Norman staring down at me, his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine." I felt a blush creep onto my face.

Ethan smiled and helped her up.

"Sorry 'bout that. Me and Marill were playing tag." He explained.

I smiled.

Ethan had gotten his Marill when he turned eighteen, as was custom in New Bark Town, two months ago.

"Happy Birthday by the way." I blushed.

I had turned eighteen two days ago but I knew my mother would never get me a pokemon.

I was right.

"Thanks." I murmur.

Ethan had always done this to me. Ever since we were little.

"I'll see you later." He waved goodbye and I returned the gestured shyly.

"Bye." I walk to Elm's lab.

It was a short walk.

"Professor?" I called as I walked into the lab.

"Elliot!" The professor popped up, startling me slightly.

"Ahh!" I screamed. "Sorry!" Elm said before tripping over a chord.

"Taking the bumbling Professor thing a little too seriously Professor?" I asked as he got up.

"It's in the DNA!"

I had never met anyone who could be so happy about tripping over chords.

Of course I had never had met anyone like Desmond Elm.

He was in his mid thirties, known to go on random tangents and was over all extremely eccentric.

He was the closest thing I'd ever had to a father.

"I need a favor Elliot." He said as we descended deeper into the lab.

"What's up?" I asked curiously.

"I'm embarking on a new research project. As you know before the invention of Pokeballs, pokemon walked side by side with their trainers." I nodded.

It was basic history lessons.

"I want to study how walking side by side with pokemon effect this raising. And I want your help." I was startled.

How could I help?

Elm gestered to three Pokeballs.

"I want you to take one of these pokemon and travel around with it."

My eyes widened.

"Really?"

I had a chance to escape.

Escape this small town.

Escape my mother.

Before I could stop myself I threw my arms around Elm.

"Thank you." I murmured into his chest.

I felt him pat my back.

"Go ahead. Choose." I reached out for one of the Pokeballs.

"I choose you." The pokeball opened and a red light began to form a creature.

Elm smiled and laughed.

"Congrats Elliot you the proud trainer of a…"

**Alright! First Chapter is done! This is my first Nuzlocke fic so be kind guys. For those who don't know A Nuzlocke Challenge is like Pokemon Hard Mode. There are three basic rules to a Nuzlocke Challenge.**

**1.**_** Any Pokemon that faint is considered dead, and MUST be released.**_

**2****.**_** The player must only catch the first Pokemon encountered in each area and none else. No Second chances.**_

**3**_**_._ You have to nickname all your Pokemon, ALL OF THEM.**_

**I decided to do this on a whim with Soul Silver. I've beaten the game so many times this sounded fun. I'll try to update daily but no promises. I've got a pretty hectic schedule and never no when I'll get a chance to play. I'll be putting some of the pictures I've drawn on DA when I get a scanner.**

I don't own Pokemon btw.


End file.
